Madurez alcanzada
by Darknaya
Summary: One shot Mikasa X Eren. La madurez de estos años me hizo comprender sentimientos que jamás pensé que tendría. Tantas misiones... tantas muestras de cariño que jamas pude ver...


Hay personas que parecen fueres aunque no lo son, personas que se mienten así mismas con tal de dar a entender a los demás lo que ellas intentan creer de sí mismos… Pero tú, distinta a todas las demás, me enseñaste la crueldad del mundo.

Tus ojos no reflejaban emociones para el resto de los humanos, pero para mí, reflejaban el dolor con el que mundo te había tratado. Siempre tan fuerte, siempre tan distinta a los demás, esa valentía, ese coraje… La vida siempre te había hecho única, Mikasa.

Mas rigidez que cualquier soldado, más coraje que cualquier hombre…

Eras la número uno de la promoción, la única en mi vida.

Me deje caer hacía detrás, estaba cansado de ser un titán, dejaba mi cuerpo agotado y carente de vida, sin contar que cada vez que me trasformaba comenzaba a ver un montón de imágenes que me dejaban exhausto. Pero hoy, en aquel entrenamiento me di cuenta de la tontería más grande que me había ocultado la vida, mientras perdía el control de aquel estúpido cuerpo, mucho más grande y pesado que yo, me di cuenta que solo había una imagen. Solo una.

Nosotros tres.

Sonó la puerta, Armin pasó con aquella sonrisa tan característica suya, traía una bandeja repleta de comida.

-¿Y Mikasa?-Pregunté, se me hacía raro que no estuvieses aquí, siempre cuidando de mi.

-Se quedo hablando un rato con Jean… tengo la impresión de que le gusta…-Murmuró como siempre que hacía conjeturas y yo miré hacia otro lado, la sangre me hervía solo de pensarlo, pero callaba, no era el momento.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?-Susurré, por primera vez ante lo que iba a decir comencé a sentir miedo.

-Claro-Sonrío- Somos amigos-Me recordó con una sonrisa y yo asentí.

-La misión de mañana…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si muero… No dejes que Mikasa vuelva abandonar.

-¿Volver a abandonar?-Preguntó confuso, y yo asentí.

-Cuando pensasteis que había muerto, aquella vez… Ella estaba en una encrucijada, no lo recuerdo a penas… pero no quiero que vuelva a sentirse desanimada, es una persona realmente…

-Lo entiendo, olvídalo- Me cortó como siempre hacía, le sonreí, me entendió a la primera, así sin mas… eso era ser amigos.

Nunca había sido demasiado bueno con el tema de los sentimientos, lo único que hablaba siempre era de mi anhelo por matar titanes, por dar caza a aquellos que nos robaron la libertad y nos hicieron vivir condenados detrás de tres paredes que quieren derrumbar. Pero él, Armin me conocía, sabía que Mikasa era alguien importante en mi vida, sabía que desde que la conocí no habíamos pasado un día entero lejos el uno del otro, y ante la ausencia de alguno de nosotros… nos sentíamos así.

Entró en la habitación, tenía aquella acara de pan, enfadada para el resto de la humanidad, para mi tranquila y serena como siempre era. Se sentó en una silla al lado de Armin, no sin antes mirar el termómetro que siempre tenía que llevar conmigo cuando estaba en cama. Ser titán me dejaba mucho rato postrado entre las húmedas paredes del sótano. Ser titán hacía que no hubiese muerto, ser titán hacía… que pudiese tener la fuerza suficiente para salvarlos. Los miré mientras comenzaban a hablar entre ellos. Ser titán… era la única arma que tenía.

Armin… Mikasa… No quiero decepcionar a nadie que ha dado tanto por mí. Sé que estáis aquí por mí, yo os he arrastrado siendo egoísta. Tú eras la primera de todos, la primera que podía elegir avanzar por los muros y llegar al rey, en unas solas palabras estarías toda tu vida descansando bajo el regazo del último muro. Y mírate… aquí conmigo. ¿Me perdonarían tus padres por arrastrarte hasta una muerte segura? ¿Me perdonaría mi madre después de aquello? Mi venganza… nuestra lucha… es todo tan complicado.

-Mikasa-Pronuncie lentamente- ¿Tienes miedo?- Ella me miró incrédula.

-¿A qué debería tenerlo?

-A no volver a verme-Contesté.

-No lo tengo, para ello primero moriré -Contestó, tenía la manía de interponerme a todo. Siempre igual, la más fuerte de los tres, la que mejor carácter podría presentar en una batalla, y era como una madre que cuida de sus pequeños. Nos hacía sentir protegidos y seguros cuando estaba cerca.

-¿Qué hacemos si nos encontramos con algún titán excéntrico?-La pregunto Armin.

-Debes informarnos, la escuadra de limpieza estaremos en el centro, y nos moveremos según veamos las señales.

-Ninguno de los dos sabemos en qué lugar va Eren… ¿Cómo piensas protegerle?- ¿Hola, Armin? ¿Estoy aquí? Me quede mirándolos, mientras ella pensaba la respuesta.

-No puedo a simple vista, pero si sé donde va estar el comandante, juego a favor- Sonrío levemente a Armin. Ambos tenían una inteligencia que superaba a cualquier persona que conocía, incluso, juraría que el comandante, no llegaba ni a igualarlos. Para esta misión habían pedido ayuda a Armin, casi todo lo había hecho él, pero mi posición en la formación era completamente invisible para las tropas, ni siquiera me lo habían dicho a mí. Mikasa… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que vas a poder protegerme, si ni siquiera yo sé si podre cuidar de mi mismo? ¿Cómo eres capaz de mover cielo y tierra por mí? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan protectora? Cuándo… ¿Cuándo deje yo de ver todo esto como algo negativo y empecé a valorar los sentimientos que traías hacía mi?

Christa entro dentro de la habitación, sonrío como siempre hacía, y pidió de aquella manera tan tímida y educada la atención del único rubio. Él asintió mientras comenzaba a despedirse de nosotros, nada más salir por la puerta Mikasa me miró.

-Le gusta-Me dijo y yo asentí- Hay muchos chicos detrás de ella…-Murmuró.

-¿Desde cuándo te ha importado eso?- Pregunté con una sonrisa. La famosa chica fría interesándose por comentarios de adolescentes.

-Desde que lo hablan en mi pabellón antes de ir a dormir, me sé la vida amorosa de todas las compañeras de aquí, incluida la historia del comandante y el capitán.

-Así no te aburres-Murmuré, me acerque al borde de la cama ante su atenta mirada, y me senté, de tal manera que mis rodillas chocaban con sus piernas, y solo tenía que mover mi mano para poder tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, estábamos muy cerca, tan cerca que sentía el corazón a mí. Extrañamente y por primera vez, me di cuenta de que ella rehusaba internamente de mi contacto, la daba vergüenza, pude verlo en sus ojos, y más aun en el color de sus mejillas.

Recordé las frases de Armin. _"__Para Mikasa eres lo único que tiene en el mundo, es un sentimiento que no proyecta sobre nadie más, porque tú eres el que la salvo" "Ella tiene sentimientos hacía a ti, Eren, no la hagas daño" "Deberías estar atento por una vez en tu vida a lo que dice la única mujer que ha estado contigo"_

_Aquella conversación me hizo pensar. Hasta aquellos meses atrás nunca había visto a Mikasa como una mujer… Pero lo era, claro que lo era, y era perfecta. Sus rasgos procedentes de uno de los linajes más cotizados se notaban en su rostro, su perfección era digna de admirar, su determinación, su serenidad… Ella era una de las mejores, ella estaba a la altura de gente como Levi. Ella era Mikasa Ackreman, la misma chica acobardada que lloraba tendida en el suelo._

_-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-Murmuré lentamente estando a caso centímetros de su rostro. Ella intento abrir la boca con la intención de contestar- Déjalo, no quiero que sea un favor- Murmuré, y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, me acerque a un mas, y besé aquellos labios tan delicados como parecían, fue fugaz y leve, no quería ser impulsivo. Ya no habría más estupidez en mí, había madurado Mikasa, lo había hecho desde que os puse en peligro a ti y a Armin._

_-Eren…-Creó que intento reprenderme por lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo yo la sonreí._

_-Prométeme que vas a estar bien. Prométemelo- Casi la obligue a decírmelo, se lo ordene._

_-Te lo prometo Eren- Tenía los ojos llorosos y yo me di cuenta entonces, aun mas de lo que ya había hecho._

_-No quiero perderte…-Murmuré anonadado por primera vez en toda mi vida, por aquella sinceridad que acaba de pronunciar mis labios. Ella me miró sonriendo, y se abalanzo encima de mi abrazándome, llorando, y sintiendo como a ambos nos comenzaba a unir un vinculo que tardaríamos mucho en borrar. Querida Mikasa, ya tenemos 20 años, ya hemos vivido demasiado como para ignorar nuestros sentimientos. Querida mía, hoy se puede decir que he madurado, y recordando, me di cuenta de todos los actos que hiciste en el pasado hacía mi persona. Tuve que pensar que te perdía para reconocerlo, y pienso no dejarte escapar ahora que lo sé._


End file.
